


A Chain Around Her Neck

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BDSM, Consent Issues, Drabble, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 329: Pendulum / Pendulous. Set between ‘The Sound of Drums’ and ‘Last of the Time Lords’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Chain Around Her Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 329: Pendulum / Pendulous. Set between ‘The Sound of Drums’ and ‘Last of the Time Lords’.

When she’s in public, the necklace he gifted her when her father first introduced them swings about her neck like a trophy, much like she’s realised she herself is.

When they’re alone together, it becomes an entirely different type of chain. He twists it in his fist and uses it to pull her roughly towards him. She chokes quietly until he lets go of it to shove her onto the bed.

It’s been a long time since Lucy’s shed tears, even the silent tears that she initially couldn’t help at times like these.

Crying only makes Harry enjoy it more.


End file.
